Free-standing sound absorbers are generally known in various embodiments. The sound absorbers usually have a cubic or cylindrical shape and are provided with holding devices for fastening them, for example, to hall ceilings. However, the absorption surface is relatively small in comparison to the enclosed space and the effectiveness of the individual sound absorber is therefore not very satisfactory.